Fanimer
Fanimer is a participant in post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. He is the contractor of Garuda and successor of Jeon Jae-San. Appearance Personality A brilliant and prodigious magician, Fanimer is an extremely vain and arrogant young man with delusions of grandeur. Behind this, however, is a man with inferiority-superiority complex. He looks down on other people with lesser charyeok than him, even trying to destroy other, "lesser" people's self-worth. He's infatuated by Dean Ockham's willpower and persistence, believing that Dean should've flee or surrender in his presence since Dean has inferior talent. He also harbour grudge against the N.M.A. elder for comparing him to Jeon Jae-San, the legend that he feels unfair to be compared to, partly because he believes that legends like Jeon Jae-San are romanticized. Yet, he despite his confidence in his power, it seems that he does feel to be inferior to Jeon Jae-San, seen when Dan Mo-Ri compared his feat to the great magician's feat in his final hour and Fanimer broke down and began ranting about N.M.A. treatment to him and his opinion about being compared to someone he doesn't know. Coincidentally, Fanimer's hatred towards Jeon Jae-San and N.M.A. is similar in nature to Garuda's own towards Sun Wukong and might have contributed to their contract. Plot Abilities Fanimer is a prodigious magician, which coupled with the potential of his own charyeok, made him very powerful fighter. His talent is shown that NMA, the same organization that Jeon Jae-San belonged in, expected him to become Archmage, a position that have been vacant for a long time. His talent is high enough that he can utilize and harmonize multiple spell at the same time. Charyeok Garuda: A top class charyeok that takes the form of the traitorous member of the Nine Kings. Fanimer himself thought that only opponents who contracted King Uma and The Monkey King can defeat him. *'Physical Enhancement': It enhance its user's physical capabilities. Shown best when Fanimer, an exclusive magic user, can move fast and strong enough to defeat multiple opponent with a physical attack. *'Magic Enhancement': It enhanced its contractor's magical power. The feathers represent the magic/mana points in the user's disposal. However, Garuda can force his power through Fanimer beyond Fanimer's own capability. It allowed Fanimer to use more magic, at the cost of his life. *'Poison': It can manipulate poison, shown when it create a poison bomb. The poison is MF-640 neural paralysis drugs, which can be absorbed by skin or respiratory system. *'Wings': The wings can be used for multiple purposes, ranging from stabbing or cutting enemies to push away an attack. *'MP=HP Change': Garuda can regenerate its contractor by changing MP into HP. It can even revive its 'dead' (0 HP) contractor. Charyeok Techniques *'Poison Bomb': A technique that turned a human into a zombie-like creature that explode into purple mist. *'Hypnosis': A type of magic that manipulate minds. It can be used to turn a human into poison bomb. Considered to be Garuda's favorite, it also become Fanimer's speciality. *'Hallucinations': Type of magic that causes the victims to see that which doesn't exist/happened. Considered to be Garuda's favorite, it also become Fanimer's speciality. *'Fireball': Only used as part of a double spell and harmonized spells, it's effect together with lightning bolt is a large explosion. Fanimer didn't need to make a pentagram, instead only using his wand and incantation to use it. *'Lightning Bolt': Only used as part of a double spell and harmonized spells, Fanimer can use this with only a hand without any preparation beforehand. It's effect together with fireball caused a large explosion. *'Teleport': A magic technique that allow Fanimer to move from one place to another. On the only instance it's shown Fanimer only use this on himself, although since he's trained by N.M.A., the same organization Jeon Jae-San originate from, it's possible that Fanimer can also teleport other people using this technique. *'Time Slow': A type of magic that slow the passage of time around the user. It can be used as a barrier from attacks or environmental hazards. *'N.M.A. Jeon Jae-San-type Ultimate Skill: Shooting Star': A skill that's in principle is the same as the great magician's meteor technique. It create dimensional shift to summon meteors. *'Compression Spell': Fanimer can compress his energy into a needle-like projectile. Fanimer seems to use this as one of his high level technique, where even one projectile can vaporize an entire building. It's a two-stage attack, one where he compress the energy and two is where he shoot it on the opponent. Usually, it's not a problem, but Fanimer is preoccupied and little on MP, then he might end up unable to shoot it. *'Serious Death': Only seen as part of harmonzied spells *'Magic Missile': Only seen as part of harmonzied spells *'Doma Kisa Limon Anti Gravity': Only seen as part of harmonzied spells *'Solar System Ice Storm': Only seen as part of harmonzied spells Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Magic Users